


You Did This?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Skyhold, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: When Grace returns to Skyhold, her betrothed has a surprise for her.
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	You Did This?

##  3\. You did this?

"Close your eyes."

"Leo, there are stairs. Keeping my eyes closed might get my neck broken."

Before she knew it, Grace's feet were swept out from under her, Leo's laughter in her ear. "There, now you can keep your eyes closed  _ and  _ save that pretty neck."

With a sigh of contentment, Grace snuggled close, breathing in the comforting cedar scent of him. She'd had to go back to the Hinterlands a month ago, and when she saw him standing at the gates of Skyhold, a warm, mulled ale and a smile for her, she'd realized how much she'd missed him. 

"I missed you," she said, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Of course you did. I am quite missable."

Leo came to a stop and set her gently on her feet. Grace lifted her nose, smelling beeswax, and turned her closed eyes toward him. "Leo?"

"You can open your eyes now."

The first thing she noticed were the candles. They were everywhere; fat round pillars on every flat surface. And those surfaces gleamed. A large, heavily carved desk and empty bookshelves took up a corner of the room, shining against a rug so thick Grace wanted to pull off her boots and sink her feet into it. Against the other wall was an enormous bed hung with heavy velvet drapes. 

When she'd left Skyhold, her desk had been a board stretched across two broken casks, and her bed had been a lumpy, wool stuffed pallet on the floor.

"You did this?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

He grinned widely. "Me, your mother, and your ravishing ambassador."

“Leo…” She walked over to the desk, brushing her fingers over it. “This is...it’s too much. The Inquisition needs—”

“Have been met,” he assured her, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around her. “Since you left there have been crates of furniture and bedding, cookware of all kinds, tents— your brother is single-handedly attempting to raise funds for your smith to have the best workshop available. This is...a gift, from me and your family.”

Tears welled up in Grace’s eyes and she dashed them away.  _ I’m the Inquisitor, _ she thought, staring around at the simple familiarity of fine things.  _ I can’t be frivolous anymore. _ “Leo, it’s too much.”

“No,” he said firmly, turning her so that she had to look up at him. “It’s  _ almost _ enough. The sheets are linen and not silk, the drapes and shelves are from your father’s attic. Even the bed was once in my mother’s room before she redecorated. No coin was squandered on finery when your people needed food, my love.” With a solemn look in his eyes, he raised her left hand— the one with the mark— to his lips. “You have been given a heavy responsibility, let me take care of you.”

Grace looked around with new eyes, realizing that he was right- even the carpet had once been part of his mother’s sitting room. The entire room was furnished with things from the houses they’d grown up in together. “You brought home to me,” she whispered, letting the tears fall this time.

He gave her a charming grin, tilting his head toward hers for a kiss. “Well, you cannot come home with me, so this is the next best thing.”


End file.
